


running tears and tight hugs

by owodumbitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Sobbing, im whipped for nadia, its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodumbitch/pseuds/owodumbitch
Summary: nadia is out for a day dealing with the city, leaving you to have a breakdown. when she gets back, she decides to comfort you.





	running tears and tight hugs

you sat in your room, sobbing quietly. you couldn’t remember anything before the past three years, and after you had defeated lucio and gotten wed to the countess, you didn’t quite have any closure.

sure, you knew your body was the fool, and asra had helped you back in your feet, but you didn’t really know anything past that. Nadia was out for the day, but had just arrived at the castle gates.

portia rushed out, greeting the countess with her frenzied state. “m’lady-“ nadia’s eyes widened. she had only seen portia like this once, and that had regarded her brother.

“easy, portia. whatever is the matter?” portia took a deep breath, preparing her words carefully.” 

“m’lady, (y/n) has been in her room crying all day. i tried to bring her breakfast, but she told me no, and then wouldn’t let me in-“ portia stopped for a moment, gathering her breath before she began again. “-and then she wouldn’t stop crying all day, even when asra came to visit. she wouldn’t even let him in.” portia stopped, looking st the countess.

nadia had a sad look on her face, wondering as to why you could have possibly been crying. did she forget something. she waved her hand at portia, quickly rushing to your shared room. 

you sat on the bed, your cheeks wet with your tears, your head pounding and your eyes sore. you were able to stop crying for a moment, the blanket wrapped around you as if to protect you. you missed nadia dearly.

there were footsteps rushed to the door, the knob turned aggressively. when the person on the other side realized that the door was locked, they knocked hard, jarring you out of your thoughts. “portia, honestly-“ you were surprised when you heard nadia’s voice.

“my dear, what is the matter? please let me in, i have missed you dearly.” you panicked, not wanting her to know you had been crying. your breath caught in your throat as she knocked harder again, beginning to panick. “(y/n)? please open the door, i wish to speak with you.” her voice was sad, and know your tears were running down your face again as you raised your hand, using your magic to turn the lock on the door. 

the door was opened with brute force, it slamming shut behind nadia as she flew towards the bed, looking at your face. you pulled the blanket tighter around your face, your shoulders shaking roughly as the soreness in your body began again. nadia pried the blanket from your fingers, showing your face to her.

“my love...” she grabbed the sides of your face with her hands, turning your head different ways to look at your red face and swollen eyes. you began crying harder, wanting to feel the comfort nadia could give you. 

“i-i can’t stop-stop it. it’s-it’s bad.” you could barely stutter out a sentence you were so stressed and het up. 

nadia pulled the blanket from around you, lightly laying you down on the bed, covering the both of you in the blanket. she pulled you close, rubbing your back as she pressed your head under hers. 

“my dear, you know you can always talk to me. if i had known you were in such a state, i would not have left for the city today. vesuvia can wait for you my dear.” 

her words made you sob harder as you wrapped your arms around her, wanting her to never leave you. you tried to stutter out a sentence to respond, but could not.

geez, you thought, this is ridiculous. i shouldn’t have to have her comfort me. and yet, you still let her hold you in her arms. 

“who made you cry like this? who hurt you?” her words were serious, and you closed your eyes, trying to calm down. 

nadia kept rubbing your back, letting you calm down at your own pace. once you had calmed down, you began speaking. 

“i don’t know.” nadia was confused, but kept rubbing your back. “i know how i died, and i know who i am. but what about before? all the memories with all the people before, all the memories with my family. how- how am i supposed to remember those? it hurts, nadia.” you began crying lightly again, curling your body up, hiding your face. 

“(y/n), remember what you told me when we were learning to dance for the masquerade? you told me you wanted to live in the present, forgetting the past. i understand how you feel, and i feel the same way. i don’t remember much either.” 

of course. how could you be so stupid? nadia had lost her memory too. here you were throwing a pity party for yourself, while the woman with her arms wrapped around you has suffered from the same thing. idiot.

“nadia, i am so sorry. i completely forgot.” you were crying hard again now, not out of sadness, but now guilt. “i-i never mean-meant to hurt you, it was a mistake!” you cried harder, feeling complete remorse for throwing yourself a pity party whilst the countess was out tending to vesuvia. 

nadia pulled your face towards hers, pressing her lips to yours roughly, hoping to distract you. she pulled away, pressing her forehead against your aching one. 

“my love, please do not worry. i wish i had stayed here to tend to you, but now we will spend the rest of the day together. pease excuse me a moment.” nadia moved away from you, lightly opening the door and coming out. you closed your eyes, hoping to relieve your headache somewhat. 

nadia met portia in the kitchen as she got a drink of water and a loaf of bread for you. “portia, tell the rest of the servants and consul that i will be busy for the day. please bring a meal for me and (y/n) for dinner, as well as some water in s few hours.” 

“of course m’lady! is (y/n) okay?” portia was worried for you was well, because she had remembered that you had helped her save julian, and had let her consul in you. everyone in the castle loved you. 

“no, portia, she’s not. hopefully with enough water and sleep, she will be fine. thank you for taking on my duties for the rest of the day.” nadia left the kitchen quickly, determined to get back to you. she opened the door, seeing you resting on the bed with your eyes closed. 

“..nadia?” you spoke softly, curious. 

“yes, my love, it is me. i have brought water and bread, as portia told me you had skipped breakfast.” you sat up, smiling lightly as you took a small bite of bread, then sipping the water. you finished the loaf and water, laying back down. 

nadia lay next to you, wrapping her arms and the blanket around you. 

“nadia, i love you.” you spoke quietly, half asleep. nadia pulled your face close to hers, kissing you once, before she allowed you to go to bed. with nadia around, you were sure to feel better soon


End file.
